1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multi-compartment container apparatus wherein the same is arranged to divide a container into various chambers for selective disposal of discrete categories of refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-compartment container apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art for the disposition of various categories within the chambers. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Sandomeno; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346 to Cypher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111 to Heller.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved multi-compartment container apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a multi-compartmented container arranged for the disposition of various categories of components within respective chambers of the container, as well as associated compacting apparatus in selective cooperation with selective ones of the chambers.